You'll Be Alright
by ChibySmiley
Summary: Arthur comforts Alfred after his long term relationship ended. UkUs College AU.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur knew something wasn't right when he picked up his cellphone and saw 'Alfred' scrawled on his screen.

He swiped his thumb on the screen and placed the phone to his ear and answered with a simple, "Hello?"

He could hear noises on the other end, as if someone was trying to suppress themselves from bawling their eyes out. Something _definitely_ wasn't right.

"Alfred? Are you alright?"

A sniff. "A-Arthur..."

Arthur sat up from his desk, completely abandoning his essay that was due tomorrow. "Alfred, what's wrong?"

More sniffles, and then, "A-Artie, please come over... I- I need you right now..."

"Are you on campus?"

"Y-yes..."

"You'll explain what happened when I get there, won't you?" Arthur knew not to poke him with anymore 'are you alright?' questions on the phone if he was truly upset.

"Yeah... Just hurry... P-please..." His voice broke and Arthur can hear him sob on the other end.

"Alright, I'll be right over." And with that, Arthur hung up and ran to grab his coat from the closet.

As if right on cue, his roommate, Gilbert, swung the door open, a young woman in toe, obviously a freshman, drunk out of their minds.

"Ooooooh, hey Arthuuuuur... Do you mind—"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Gil. I'm heading over to Alfred's dorm." He grabbed his room key. "Don't go wandering over to my side of the room."

"Ooooh, is Alfred havin' a bad day or somethin'? Did he watch another horror movie...?" Gilbert grinned, the freshman giggling in his arms. They were still blocking the only exit out of the room.

"Dammit, Gil, get out of the way. This is serious!"

"Alrigh, alrigh, don't get yur panties in a bunch," Gilbert slurred, pulling the freshman with him as they stepped out of the way to let Arthur through.

"Don't make a mess like last time!" Arthur shouted as he walked a fast pace towards the stairs. He honestly didn't have time to give Gil another lecture about bringing random girls into their dorm room as the only thing on his mind was Alfred.

As he ran down the stairs and into the evening November air, he couldn't help but think of the possible scenarios that could have had Alfred crying. Most of the time, Alfred would call him to come over after watching yet another horror film.

But this felt different. It felt personal.

Is... Is this about that girl he was seeing?

Alfred was currently in a relationship with a girl he dated since high school. All Arthur knew about her was that she was two years older than him and currently has a full time job as a nurse at the local hospital. She was a senior and he was a sophomore when they started dating.

Arthur loathed her. However, he continued to pull a happy demeanor when Alfred gushed over her and whenever her name popped up into conversation.

He did meet the young lady a few times and did admit that she was very beautiful and very kind, but there was something about her that sent red flags all over that Alfred was too obliviously in love to see them.

Of course, Arthur kept them to himself because... Well, he loved Alfred.

No, not the kind of love between two friends or brothers; Arthur was truly, desperately, and unmistakably in love with Alfred.

So it was no surprise when Arthur snapped when Alfred told him of his plan to propose to this woman. They didn't talk for days after that heated argument and it was Arthur that had to go over and apologize. And that was weeks ago.

Alfred's dorm building was drawing near and Arthur had to stop for a few seconds to clear his mind, take a deep breath, adjust his reading glasses (that he apparently forgot to take off but screw it, his best friend is in utter despair), and step into the building.

After a talk with the RA's in charge of the front desk of the building, he ran up three flights of stairs, walked straight before turning right and came to the fourth door on his left; Alfred's dorm room.

He took a few seconds to compose himself before knocking on the door. Not even two seconds passed when the door flew open and a very miserable looking American was right in front of him.

Arthur's heart dropped.

Alfred looked horrible. He was wearing his TMNT pajama bottoms and a Captain America T-shirt that have seen better days; he wasn't wearing his glasses as he was probably crying because his sky-blue eyes were bloodshot, his entire face red and his hair in disarray.

A few seconds ticked by, and Arthur broke the silence, "... Al...? What happened?"

Alfred looked down on the ground. "... Hi to you, too."

Arthur shot up. "Alfred, right now I don't care about formalities. You are obviously in distress and you need company, if I know you so well."

Alfred looked up. Judging by the look on his face, he knew Arthur was right about that. He moved to the side and gestured Arthur to step into his room.

"Kiku's with Matt and will be over in his dorm for the night. You can stay over if you want," Alfred said in a small voice Arthur only heard when he was really upset.

"Thank you. Though I wasn't planning on going back, since Gil has company tonight," Arthur laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. Apparently, that struck a nerve, as Alfred flinched and slammed the door, obviously by accident due to the reflex.

Arthur took off his coat and hung it over Alfred's desk chair, really not caring at all. He turned to look at him, "Alfred, I'm here. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Silence. Alfred slowly walked over to his bed and sank down into it. He patted the space next to him, gesturing Arthur to sit down next to him. Arthur did as he was told and sat there for a few seconds before—

"Sarah and I broke up."

Oh.

Arthur looked at him, stunned for a bit, his stomach making somersaults as his eyes widened. "... What?"

"You heard me." Alfred refused to look at him. Arthur can tell he was trying to compose himself to tell him this.

A few seconds passed and Arthur cleared his throat. "Alfred... I'm... I'm sorry..."

"S'not your fault... I ended it..."

"... Wait... I thought that—"

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Alfred turned to look at him, obviously pretty annoyed with Arthur right now, tears starting to form in his eyes and Arthur had to fight to pull him into a hug as he shut his mouth.

Alfred turned away, wiping away the tears as he continued, "So... I went into the hospital that she worked at... I had a suit and tie on and the ring in my pocket. I was planning to propose to her, obviously, since you knew it was gonna happen tonight."

Arthur made a face, thankful that Alfred didn't see. Obviously, he forgot about that.

Alfred continued, "Well, as I was walking over to her building, her co-workers were giving me looks. The kind that was more sympathetic than happy, you know? I wasn't really paying attention but one of her co-workers, I think her name was Bianca or something; she pulled me over and... Well..."

Arthur really, truly wanted to say something, but he kept his mouth shut as Alfred continued.

"She asked me what I was doing there. Obviously, I was going to propose to my girlfriend of six years. I told her and she said that today wasn't a good day. I thought 'Oh, she must be busy with patients or something, I'll just come back another time' but then..."

Alfred's voice started to crack. Arthur can tell exactly what he was going to say next.

Alfred choked, turned to face Arthur, more tears welling up in his eyes as he said, "I saw Sarah turn the corner and... And was holding hands with one of the doctors..."

Alfred didn't even wipe the tears away, he just let them fall, his voice continuing to crack but Arthur can make out what he said next.

"I honestly don't remember what happened next but the next thing I knew, I was running out of the building, my hand and throat throbbing really badly. It's safe to assume that I punched the guy and yelled at Sarah."

Arthur didn't know what to say. An 'I told you so,' was definitely out of the question. He just kept staring at Alfred and nodded at him to continue.

Alfred looked down at his hands, which were fidgeting in his lap. "She kept calling me and texting me and facebook messaging me and all that. All of them saying that she was sorry and every excuse in the cheating book. It kept going on for about an hour or so... So I just texted her that we were through and blocked her off of facebook and my phone."

That... Was a little extreme on Alfred's part. But he continued on.

"I was trying to calm down when I got a phone call from Bianca. She obviously wasn't happy with the fact that I punched the doctor's lights out but... She explained to me what actually happened."

It was at this moment that Arthur finally spoke up. "And... What did she say...?"

Alfred turned to him, sniffed and said, "She said that they met once she started working there, started dating months later..."

Wait a tick...

"You mean to tell me, that she has been cheating on you for about two years?"

Alfred gave him a startled look.

"And you've never even seen the SIGNS?"

Alfred stared at him in disbelief. Feeling guilty, Arthur cleared his throat. "Sorry, that was uncalled for..."

Alfred sighed. "No, you're right."

It was Arthur's turn to stare in disbelief.

"I should have seen this coming. She was older than me; she had a bunch of guy friends; she went out partying all the time, knowing full-well that I was still underage; she got a full time job at the hospital and was surrounded by male nurses and doctors."

A pause. And then...

"You were right all along, Artie."

Arthur continued to stare at him in disbelief. This was the first time that Alfred ever admitted that he was wrong about something. But...

"Anyway, so in short, Bianca told me everything, even saying that she was sorry. But I seriously didn't want anyone's pity. I just thanked her for telling me the whole story and just hung up. I've been crying in here ever since."

Alfred sighed. "I was so... So stupid to not see this coming..."

"Alfred, stop."

He looked up, but then Arthur took him by surprise as he pulled him into a hug.

"Alfred Jones, stop beating yourself over this whole thing. You were unfathomably in love with her and she blew it. If there is anyone to blame, it is her. She took advantage of you, a kind and caring young lad, just to shag with a loser like that doctor."

"Artie...?"

"No, it's my turn to talk," Arthur pulled him out of the embrace to look at him straight in the eyes. "You are a wonderful, confident, and straight up good looking young man, who does anything and everything for the one you love. You're optimistic, charming and charismatic; you're kind, loving, and loves everything and everyone that you meet."

Alfred's eyes started to water; Arthur took his thumb to wipe the tear away. "She doesn't deserve someone like you. Yes, you may be oblivious to a lot of things, but what you lack, you make up for with love. That's what makes you, well, you..."

Arthur trailed off after that, honestly unable to figure out what else to say. All that he said was true; it was all that he said was how he fell in love with the American in the first place. He just couldn't understand why anyone would take advantage of him. He wanted to say more, but he said all he could for now, and—

"Thank you."

Arthur shook himself from his thoughts as he stared at Alfred. He was smiling. Arthur actually made him smile tonight. After what happened to him today, he managed to make the American happy.

Arthur smiled back, "You know what I said is true."

Alfred chuckled, "Yeah, I... I guess you're right." He looked away, his smile faltered. "Still..."

"Alfred..." Arthur sighed. He stood up and walked over to the TV and grabbed the remote, turning towards Alfred, "How about this? I'll go get some popcorn and soda and we watch movies on Netflix all night?"

Alfred stared. "But... What about your classes...?"

"Oh, to hell with them right now. I haven't missed one class this semester yet so I'm sure they'll be flexible with me missing them tomorrow." Arthur smiled at him. "Now come on, go pick a movie, that's not a horror or romance movie, and I'll be right back."

Alfred didn't move at all, only stared at Arthur as he tossed him the remote and left the room to the vending machines at the end of the hallway.

The two ended up watching Batman Forever and half of Monster's Inc. when they both found themselves curled up next to each other, asleep in each other's arms.

Kiku didn't have the heart to wake them up when he returned the next morning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

GEE. FOR SOMEONE WHO HATES TO SEE AND READ THEIR OTP IN ANGST AND DESPAIR, I SURE AS HELL LIKE TO WRITE THEM IN SUCH. OH THE CRUEL IRONY.

Lol

Ok so, hello! It's been a while since my last fanfic. I hope I didn't keep you waiting.

... No...? ... Okay... :I

Oh, and for those wondering, Arthur's majoring in Secondary Education with English and Alfred's majoring in Forensic Science. I just looked them both up on my school's website to find some classes they would have taken and stuff. So yeah...

Also, this will have a second chapter but I'm waiting until Valentine's Day to post it so come back when you get the chance! :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was Valentine's Day week on campus, as the dorms were decorated in pinks and reds and cupids and hearts galore.

Arthur almost chucked up his lunch. He honestly didn't care about these trivial holidays (except when it gives him a day off from school so he can relax), but this holiday especially. This was the week where every couple had an excuse to be gooey and lovey dovey with each other in public and no one would bat an eye.

But this was also the week where those who were single (and legal) would go out to bars and get drunk and boast about not being in committed relationships and have no strings attached one night stands. And for those who were still underage would go to the dining hall, grab every booth available and play games with their other single peers... Following it up with no strings attached one night stands. Arthur had to laugh at the amount of tables in the dorm buildings with baskets of condoms on each floor.

Arthur frowned at another thought; this was the first Valentine's Day that Alfred was single in years.

The break-up happened months ago and Arthur did everything he can to keep the American happy since then. He took him out to a 24 hour diner on Thanksgiving when Alfred decided to stay on campus the entire break; he visited his house during winter break to spend Christmas together and exchange gifts; he invited him over to his house to celebrate the New Year. Since they only live a block away from each other, it wasn't that hard to visit him throughout the break, despite this upcoming semester.

Since the start of their final semester and Arthur was student teaching, he was pre-occupied in teaching a 12th grade British Literature classroom. He had to admit that teaching someone who was, quite literally, 4-5 years younger than you was odd enough. However, he didn't let that boggle his mind as he taught each lesson with ease. It was as if teaching was something he had a knack for.

Alfred was busy with his final semester as well. He was only taking a few internship classes for his Forensic Science degree, but it still took up a lot of his time; and with him no longer in a relationship, it was probably the only thing that kept 'her' off of his mind.

Still, Arthur had to admit that despite everything, Alfred still felt a bit down about it. He didn't blame him; they've been together for a long time, so he's probably just trying to adjust to the single life after so long. Arthur didn't pry on him once since that day; he was just trying to be a good friend.

A good friend indeed...

Friend...

Arthur sighed. _It's still too soon to even think about that_, he thought. He didn't want to think about a possible relationship with Alfred if he's still trying to get over the break-up, so he just let it slide for now.

Besides, he was much too busy to even think about it. All he was here for was a quick lunch before he had to go back to his dorm room to work on grading papers—

Oh. He completely forgot he was just standing in the middle of the dining hall, completely lost in thought. How uncharacteristic of him.

He shook his head and walked straight to the dining area when a familiar voice came from behind.

"ARTIE! WAIT UP!"

Arthur turned. Alfred was running towards him at full force. He slowed down as he got closer and came to a complete stop, bending over to catch his breath.

"Whew! Finally got you," He wheezed as he gently grabbed Arthur's arm.

"Finally got me?" Arthur asked in confusion, a slight smile spreading across his face. "What are you on about?"

A few huffs later, Alfred stood up straight, and said, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on Valentine's Day!"

Arthur gawked at him, trying to compute the words that Alfred had just said.

"Artie?" Alfred waved a hand in front of him. "Yoo-hoo! You okay, there?"

Arthur blinked and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Umm... I asked if you were okay?"

"No before that."

"Oh. Oh, well, I was just wondering that... Well, you've helped me a lot throughout this whole break-up thing, and I wanted to do something to repay you soooooo..."

Arthur sighed, placing his hand on his temple. "Alfred, you really don't have to—"

"Artie, I want to! You've been a wonderful friend and I want to be a wonderful friend back! So come on, let's go out on Valentine's Day! We can just go to the bar and have a few drinks on me! What do you say?" Alfred smiled at that.

Well, how could Arthur say no to that?

Still, he asked, "What about your internship?"

Alfred waved his hand dismissively, "It's fine. Valentine's Day is on a Saturday this year, remember? And if I recall, high school is not usually opened on Saturdays."

Oh, so it was. He didn't have to go to a faculty meeting this weekend nor had any plans of grading papers that weekend so you know what? Why not?

"Oh, alright, I'll go; but only if you promise to stop me after a few drinks as soon as I appear intoxicated."

Alfred beamed, "can do, Artie."

* * *

They were sitting at the bar with a few drinks in front of them, laughing like a bunch of drunken guys. Only, they WERE a bunch of drunken guys. It was fortunate that the bar was right next to the campus so they didn't have to worry about designated drivers.

Arthur took a sip of his scotch before replying to Alfred's complaint about the lack of vodka here. "You do realize tha' vodkah taste liek shite, righ'? Whatzz this abou' it bein' so populah here anyway?"

"Hey... Hey hey, don't diss vodka dude..." Alfred replied, finishing up his second Yuengling lager. He can surprisingly hold his alcohol quite well. "Hey, bartender! I need another beer, please!"

The bartender sighed and quickly fetched a bottle for Alfred. He handed the drink to Alfred and added, "I'm gonna get your friend here a water, is that okay?"

Alfred took a sip of his drink and nodded in reply. The bartender came back seconds later with water for Arthur, to which the man grimaced in disgust.

"'Eeeeyyy... Where'zmahscotch" He mumbled.

"Sir, you are visibly intoxicated and our policy is to no longer serve you alcohol and give you water instead or kick you out if you become violent," the bartender replied.

Arthur was about to protest but stopped himself, for some reason. He had to take a sip of the water before replying, "Ehhh... Fine..."

Surprised with his reply, the bartender nodded and went back to work.

Arthur just sat there, sipping his water, when he felt a hand on his back. He turned to look at the American, who was pretty drunk as well, lost in thought.

"You okay, dude?"

Arthur blinked. "Eh, cou' be worse..."

Alfred chuckled, went to take a swig, and then slurred, "Hey, let's ditch this joint and go to my room..."

Arthur arched an eyebrow, "and wha' are we gonna do there...?"

Alfred shrugged, "Wanna play Minecraft...?"

"If I recall, tha'snot a two playah gaem..."

"Actually, you can play with two players... Kiku pulled a few strings for me a few weeks ago and now I can play it with him sooooooo... Wanna play...?"

Arthur contemplated, as much as he could, and then nodded.

"Okay, then! Let's go!" Alfred exclaimed. He paid for the drinks as he finished his bottle, jumped out of his seat and grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him to his dorm across the street.

Arthur felt the strong grip on his arm as he blushed. He knew he was in over his head, but he immediately thought about what could happen after they finished that game.

But that probably wouldn't happen... Right?

* * *

"Artie! I need help!"

"Ugh, where are ya...?"

"Over in the sand dunes, come on! I'm being attacked by zombies!"

"I-I think I'm in some sortof cave or wazzit..."

"Aww geez, Artie, are you underground?"

"I dunno—Oh fuck, I died!"

"You walked right into the lava, dude!"

"Did I?"

Arthur was too drunk to care as his character respawned where the bed was in the middle of some sort of winter like area as it was snowing. He started to walk for a while and then he spotted a heard of zombies attacking someone else that looked like Alfred's character.

"Oh good! Now please get rid of them for me!"

"Fine..." Arthur went to retreat his diamond sword. Only—

"Oh. I dunhave my sword anymore..."

"JUST HIT THEM WITH YOUR FISTS! Seriously, I'm two hearts away from dying!" Alfred shrieked.

Arthur just kept hitting the button over and over again. This took about a minute or two until the last remaining zombie disappeared.

"AHA!" Arthur exclaimed, tossing the controller aside and ripping off his shirt. "YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ARTHUR, KING OF THE BRITAINS!"

He could hear Alfred laugh at him. How dare he laugh at him?

"Arthur, you are totally smashed right now... I think it's time to stop playing..." Alfred saved the file and went to turn off the console.

Arthur wasn't really paying attention. He was in his own little world, as King of the Britain's, and his trusty servant Patsy (aka Alfred), to seek the Holy Grail—

"Artie, we're not in Monty Python!" Alfred laughed.

Oh shit, did he say that out loud?

"Artie, come on, get down from my bed, would ya?" Alfred asked, a smile still sprawled across his face.

"Wutevah..." Arthur jumped off the bed and sprawled on top of it, staring at the ceiling. "Are ya even drunk, Alfred...? You dun sound it..."

"Not really drunk, just tipsy, ya know? Beer doesn't have the amount of alcohol scotch has, now does it?"

Arthur scoffed. He went to grab a hold of Alfred's sleeve and pulled him into a hug.

To say Alfred was surprised by the sudden gesture was an understatement. Arthur can feel him squirm on top of him, "woah, Artie, what—"

"Am I not allowed to hug ya...?" Arthur asked as he rolled them over and now he was on top, placing his head comfortably on the American's chest like a pillow.

"Well, yeah but..." Alfred tried to explain, and then found himself underneath his drunken friend. "Artie, come on now..."

Arthur groaned. Oh come on, they were both drunk out of their minds, Arthur more than the other, and were in a dorm room together. And alone for the night, no less! What did Alfred expect from this?

"... This isn't how I wanted to confess to you..."

Arthur thought he misheard that, so he looked up with confusion plastered all over his face.

"Come again?"

Alfred fidgeted underneath him, trying to find the right words in this situation, "Umm... Well, after the break-up, you were the only one who tried to cheer me up, and I was very grateful. Okay, you weren't the only one, Kiku, Matt, my parents, heck, even Francis. But you... You were always there for me. You were there throughout everything and... Sometime in January, you started to become... More to me..."

Arthur only continued to stare, which probably was not making things any easier for Alfred as he faltered through his speech.

"A-and afterwards I-I had to really think for a moment... And... Umm... And I... came to the conclusion that... That I... Umm... Well..."

"Shush," Arthur said, placing a finger on Alfred's lips, silencing the flustered and now surprised American.

Arthur didn't even need to hear the rest. He gently cupped Alfred's cheek, leaned forward and kissed him. It didn't take Alfred long before he kissed him back in the same manner. The two continued this slow dance before Alfred pulled back, sucking in a breath.

"Arthur...?" he whispered, staring at him with surprise.

Arthur didn't even realize that there were tears in his eyes before Alfred wiped them away with his thumb.

Alfred smiled sweetly, "Guess it's my turn to cheer you up, then."

Arthur didn't know how to respond to that. All he did was smile and laugh in Alfred's chest. Not know how else to react, he pulled Alfred into another kiss, more frenzied this time, just happy and content with the world now.

* * *

Arthur groaned at the sunlight that peaked from the window. God he hated mornings; especially after a night of drinking. Fortunately, he didn't have a hangover so he must have had enough water and food afterwards. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at a tousled head of wheat colored hair. He looked up and found himself in a dorm, but it wasn't his own.

The person in his arms groaned and wrapped his arms around Arthur's bare torso even tighter, mumbling something he couldn't comprehend.

This was around the time that Arthur pointed out a few things; 1) he was naked, 2) the other person was also naked, 3) he didn't feel any pain in his backside so he was probably the one who topped, 4) he was in Alfred's dorm room, and 5) he was in bed with Alfred! Naked!

He... Honestly didn't know how to react... He especially didn't know how to react when Alfred pushed himself up to cup his cheek and kiss him. It was slow but with adoration. Arthur couldn't help but respond back. Legs tangled and hands roamed for a while until he found himself being pulled on top of the other as their kiss became heated with desire for each other.

Arthur's mind was swirling and had to pull back to breath, "Alfred...?"

"Good morning, Artie," Alfred said with a huge smile as he grinded his hips upwards, apparently trying to gain the other's attention.

Arthur moaned at the friction; he had to keep a clear mind, "Alfred, what are you doing...?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "trying to get you awake, silly! I was really hoping for another round, ya know?"

Arthur needed a second to figure out what the heck was going on, pushing himself off of Alfred before asking, "Alfred, I honestly don't quite remember what happened last night. If you could elaborate with me as to what happened, that would be eternally grateful."

Alfred looked hurt at that. But he nonetheless explained, "Well... What do you remember...?"

"Umm... I remember some lava and zombies and I do remember snogging you at some point..."

"Right, well... We had a good kiss which turned pretty heated and then... Well, you can take a guess as to what happened next..." He took a pause, pushing himself upwards to grab a bottle of water that happened to be next to the bed and drank some of it. He offered the bottle to Arthur, who gladly took a swig, before Alfred continued, "If I may say so, you were quite enthusiastic in bed." He wiggled his eyebrows at that.

Arthur took one good look at him. It seemed like Alfred actually had a good time last night, despite not remembering most of it. He also didn't seem to regret it, either. But he needed to ask.

"Alfred, are you alright with what we did? With what is going to happen in the future with us? I mean, you were in a previous relationship and I just want to know if you are okay with this."

Alfred was stunned with that statement. He shifted his position, which made Arthur curse at him for even saying something, but then said, "Arthur, I don't regret it. Last night, believe it or not, was the best night that has happened to me after the break-up. Am I over it? Yes, I am. Am I officially, 100% over it? No, I'm not. But that didn't stop me from developing a crush on my best friend since high school. That didn't stop me from asking you out on Valentine's Day. That didn't stop me from getting drunk, playing Minecraft and having sex with you. That is also not stopping me from saying that I love you, Arthur, and I will always love you."

Arthur found himself dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say, which seemed to be a recurring theme that has been happening as of late; Alfred leaving him speechless.

Alfred took this opportunity to grab Arthur and pull him on top again. He beamed up at him, "so what do you say, Arthur? Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Arthur gaped at Alfred. He seriously needs to come up with something every time he was left speechless like this. However, Arthur found himself smiling. He hugged Alfred and said, "Of course, you idiot!" He then kissed Alfred with all of his might, never letting him go.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Aaaaand that's it! That's our story! I do hope you enjoyed it! :D

... Oh what's that? You wanted more?

Well here's the thing: I did write a sex scene, but I'm afraid to post it here because if I recall, this website has a thing for actual sex scenes. But they're apparently okay with implied sex scenes. I've read a bunch of stories with them on here and they get taken down or something, idk.

So! I know that AO3 will let you post these kind of stuff with no worry! So if you want to read the whole story WITH the sex scene, just head over to my AO3 account which you can access on my profile. It's not a long scene, and it's the first one I've ever wrote, but it's a pretty decent one that I believe you guys will like.

Again, I hope you enjoyed this story! Keep an eye out for more! Hopefully not in two years but we'll see about that lol ^^;

Until next time! :)


End file.
